


[友卯]百年好合

by tachibanaREI



Series: 河神 [3]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 河神 | Tientsin Mystic (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: alpha!郭得友 X omega!丁卯是《孩子的爹怎能最後一個才知道！》的後續，感謝lofter小紅心超過200個。丁卯生了一女一男真的湊成了一個"好"字...





	[友卯]百年好合

1.

丁卯果真為郭得友生下一男一女兩個小娃，兩個娃兒只相差兩歲，恰好應了郭得友曾經說過的，一男一女湊成一個“好”字。

長女丁湘肌膚白皙、五官精緻，長得與丁卯更相似些，個性活潑調皮，一點也沒有大家閨秀的模樣，成天只想著要帶弟弟丁國洋偷溜到碼頭那兒去玩，好動的程度令丁家全家上下皆備感頭疼；次子名叫丁國洋，一雙內雙的眼睛像極了郭得友，比起愛笑、愛鬧的姐姐，他的性格較為內向，小臉蛋時常露出怕生靦腆的表情，怯生生的微笑總讓人疼愛地捏上一把。

話說生這兩個娃兒那時，經歷也是大有不同。

在丁卯懷頭一胎時，這對夫夫因為沒經驗，兩人都有些緊張。看過產科確診是懷孕以後，郭得友便盡可能陪伴在丁卯身邊。

郭得友在伍河撈屍隊的工作量並不大，能陪伴丁卯的時間相對來說很多。伍河裡哪可能天天都出現漂子？要是這樣的話第一個驚跳起來的人肯定是付隊長！河裡出了人命他們警局哪能脫得了干係？

郭得友真正擔心的是一工作起來就像沒日沒夜的丁卯。比起郭得友這個時不時還能在街上閒晃的閒人，丁卯經營漕運商會不僅要對外公關應酬、對內處理商會的瑣事，懷孕那時還得承受劇烈的姙娠反應，陪在他身邊的郭得友好幾次見他乾嘔，都恨不得能與丁卯交換，替他捱這難受。

活潑好動的丁湘在丁卯的肚子裡時沒少折騰過。丁卯懷她時，姙娠反應特別嚴重，郭得友見他人不舒服又總是堅持要去書房辦公，氣得牙癢癢的卻也拗不過他，誰叫他的omega是個獨立自主又極富責任感的丁家大少爺，郭得友能做的也只有在他身邊細心呵護、端茶倒水；丁大少爺想吃什麼就去幫他找來；在他難受時替他按摩；用alpha身上的信息素氣味撫慰他的omega，讓他夜裡能睡得安穩些。

孩子好不容易生下來的那天，郭得友人在醫院抱著他的閨女、緊握住病床上丁卯微涼的手掌，雙眼發紅地對丁卯說老子不忍心讓你疼，今後咱們不生了，絕對不生了！

女娃兒取名作丁湘，白白嫩嫩的模樣人見人愛。本來應該是要從她的alpha爸爸的姓，叫作郭湘，但丁卯一提起這事馬上就被郭得友打了回票。

郭得友說他從小無父無母，唯一撫養他長大的師父郭淳也從未指望過他傳宗接代什麼的，娃兒跟著他姓郭哪有什麼前途啊，看看他還不是一個下九流撈屍隊的隊長！娃兒就應該要姓丁！當一個富家千金大小姐！不只爸爸寵、爹爹寵，丁家上下都得寵！

丁卯見他堅持也就沒再勉強。豈料丁家出了個千金小姐的這消息一傳出去，整個天津衛的人都震驚了。

第一，沒聽說丁家大少爺丁卯結過婚，這孩子到底是打哪兒來的！？第二，丁家大少爺據說是個omega，孩子出生後竟然從omega姓，難不成是個見不得人的私生子！？

這也怪不得丁卯根本不太在意這事。他喝的是國外的洋墨水，思想自然比國人來得前衛許多，哪會知道大家對於alpha和omega結合的這觀念還是挺保守的。巧合的是他的alpha也是個作風特立獨行的份子，竟能接受自己的孩子跟他的omega姓，才會鬧出這番風波。

眾人不知丁家大少爺的alpha正是他們熟知的小河神郭得友，街頭巷尾茶餘飯後討論丁家的八卦簡直無比熱衷。漕運商會的魚四聽聞街坊鄰居那些亂七八糟的謠言後，氣得差點吐血，最後只好動用弟兄們的力量阻止那些人亂嚼舌根，各種版本的八卦自然也沒能傳進丁卯的耳裡。

另一頭的郭得友得了閨女後，人逢喜事精神爽，每天都樂得黏在他的伴侶和女兒身邊，幫忙丁家的主治醫生一同為丁卯做產後調理，學習如何抱又小又軟的嬰孩、泡奶粉、換尿布等等。

跟待在家裡休養的丁卯不同，郭得友上街時自然聽說了丁家的八卦，他也沒去辯解，照常過著他疼夫寵女的日子，心底倒是有了另一番打算。

等到丁卯身體恢復得差不多了、商會的事情也忙得告一段落，某日丁家突然在聚華大飯店舉辦了個婚宴，座上嘉賓包含郭師父、顧影、肖家小姐、付隊長，以及伍河撈屍隊那些哥兒們和丁家上下一行人。參加婚宴的人數不多，但場面也算隆重溫馨。

休息室裡，郭得友穿著一身他不習慣的正裝，瞇著眼笑看站在他面前的丁卯，就等接下來兩人一同攜手出場見客。

丁卯正低垂著眼幫他調整好領結的位置，他同樣一身正裝，髮型梳理得一絲不苟，這些日子他被養胖了些，臉色也紅潤許多。

「我的大少爺真好看。」

郭得友說了這麼一句，面前的丁卯聞言抬起頭，兩人距離之近，冷不防便被郭得友朝唇上親了一口。

丁卯的臉頰轟地一下子刷紅，粉色一路蔓延到脖頸處，郭得友知他容易害羞，沒再逗他，而是開心得牽起他的手帶出門外，接受外頭那些親朋好友的祝福。

丁卯沒說出口的是，今天郭得友這一身西裝也很好看。

那日以後，全天津衛的人都知道了丁家大少爺的伴侶是小河神郭得友。

2.

懷上第二個孩子是郭得友夫夫始料未及的。

而且是在丁卯某次身體不舒服去醫院作檢查時，無意間被醫生診斷出來的。至於身體不舒服的原因，並不是因為懷孕，而是工作太勞累的緣故。

這讓郭得友好不容易可以理直氣壯用孩子和身體健康當作理由，禁止丁卯接近書房。

那時丁湘已經兩歲，夫夫兩人照顧她已經得心應手，再加上她有兩個疼愛她的乾媽顧影和肖蘭蘭，郭得友沒太擔心丁湘，只一心一意盯著丁卯的身體狀況。

懷丁國洋的時候，丁卯吃好、睡好，一點也沒有懷孕的困擾，體重蹭蹭蹭地直線上升，郭得友也不擔心，還說丁卯這樣抱起來更舒服，大手總是伸入他衣服底下不老實地捏這捏那的。

已經有了第一次的經驗，第二次的懷孕期間倒沒像前次那樣手忙腳亂，郭得友也不會因為一點小事就膽顫心驚。而且寶貝兒子在丁卯肚子裡乖得很，簡直就跟他的個性一樣，不大有動靜，好幾次夫夫兩人在產科檢查時緊張地問醫生這樣是不是有什麼異常，醫生都笑著說沒事、胎兒很正常。

唯一的問題是丁卯吃得太胖了，體重得注意，否則胎兒長得太大會不好生。

郭得友滿臉黑線，丁卯在一旁聽了也羞得滿臉通紅，後來才聽醫生的囑咐開始認真運動。

生產時丁卯還是免不了在產房裡哀號大叫，郭得友在門外急得都快哭出來，顧影等人未曾見郭得友如此方寸大亂過，從前就算面對感染病毒的活死人或是魔古道，郭二哥也是處變不驚、冷靜應對，但一見到自己的omega為了產子而受苦，郭得友慌張得坐也不是、站也不是，一旁同樣在等待的友人們只能不斷安撫他，所幸生產順利，一大一小均安。

第二個孩子雖然來得意外，郭得友仍舊打定主意讓孩子姓丁，取名為丁國洋。

郭得友暗自發誓絕對不會再讓丁卯受第三次生產的苦，一男一女兩個寶貝就已經足夠了，要是再來第三次，郭得友懷疑自己會因為過度擔憂丁卯而瘋掉。

在此之後，每次迎來發情期，他們兩人總是想盡辦法避孕。郭得友不願讓丁卯吃那些傷身體的口服避孕藥，有次他甚至很認真地向丁卯提議，他是不是該去醫院做個絕育手術會比較好？嚇得丁卯趕忙阻止他，嚴格禁止他再有那些亂七八糟的念頭。

儘管丁卯最後對他說，如果再懷上那就再生囉，郭得友依舊是一副悶悶不樂的模樣，讓丁卯見了心裡又酸又甜。

姐弟倆在丁家備受寵愛，但也沒養出嬌縱的脾氣。姐姐丁湘腦筋轉得快，嘴甜又懂得察言觀色；弟弟丁國洋乖巧懂事，讓人省心。

兩個娃兒長到五、六歲的時候，正是好奇心旺盛的年紀。那時丁湘老喜歡帶著弟弟跑去碼頭附近，被魚四叔叔發現逮個正著後，回家免不了挨丁卯爹爹一頓罵。

心疼小姐弟的郭得友在一旁好說歹說才讓丁卯稍微消了點氣，等到丁卯冷著臉離開房間，郭得友揉了揉兩姐弟的頭說，沒事，讓妳爹爹的怒氣衝著我來好了。

後來丁湘不知從哪聽說龍王廟鬧鬼，有一天又拉著弟弟偷偷跑去龍王廟。

自從郭師父幾年前辭世，龍王廟算是真正荒廢了，就連撈屍隊打撈起來的漂子也都改到別的地方停靈，義莊裡只剩幾副殘破的紙紮人，再加上中堂大佛頭像旁雜草叢生的景象，顯得既蕭瑟又淒涼。

丁湘拉著丁國洋一踏進龍王廟大門，看見那陰森、昏暗的景色，瞬間有一絲後悔。

丁國洋握著他姐姐手心的力道緊了緊。「姐姐，我們回去好不好？」

「別怕，我們就進去看一眼。」丁湘終究還是耐不住好奇。

話雖這麼說，姐弟兩人卻貼得死緊，丁國洋抱著丁湘的手臂不敢離她太遠，丁湘的步伐也極小，一點一點向前挪動。

此時突然一陣風吹過，雜草被風吹動傳出沙沙聲響，兩人登時僵立在原地，一動也不敢動。

天色尚未完全昏暗下來，但龍王廟裡卻是陰暗異常，兩個娃兒好不容易鼓起勇氣移到大廳門外，朝黑漆漆的室內探頭看了看，什麼也沒看清楚。

丁國洋扁著嘴拉了拉姐姐的袖子，無聲催促她趕緊離開。

忽然咚地一聲，正廳旁的二樓傳來一聲巨響，兩姐弟同時啊地一聲尖叫出來，抱住彼此。

沒等他們反應過來，一人踩著輕巧的腳步晃進廟門，張口就喊丁湘、丁國洋兩人的名字，纖細的嗓音加上渾厚的力道，他們知道是顧影乾媽來了！

救星──！丁湘和丁國洋兩人慌忙衝到顧影身邊一左一右抱住她的腰。

「你們倆偷偷跑來這裡，小心又被你們的爹爹罵！」她用食指刮了下兩人的鼻子。

兩人沒說話，逕自仰著頭對顧影笑，小臉上的笑容有些僵硬，像是被什麼驚嚇到了。

「走，乾媽帶你們去吃餛飩好不好？」

兩個小的點頭如搗蒜。

她左右牽起兩人的小手，不著痕跡地望了眼二樓的方向，帶著他們走出廟門。

3.

龍王廟的二樓曾是丁卯的房間。

郭得友一隻手的掌心正捂在丁卯的唇上，另一手摟在他的腰間，兩人靜靜沒動作，直到樓下的聲響逐漸遠離後，郭得友才放下捂住丁卯的手。

「他們走了？」丁卯輕聲問。

郭得友點點頭，放在丁卯腰間的手稍微施加力道，將他按進自己懷裡，同時低頭埋進他的omega的頸側，貪戀他身上的青柚氣息。

剛才丁卯不小心踢倒了放在地上的一罐標本，發出極大的聲響，他們深怕被樓下的丁湘和丁國洋聽見，會發現他們兩人躲在這裡。

平日雖然他們在同一個屋簷底下生活，夜晚同睡在一張床上，但在丁家走動的人不少，除了傭人以外還有胡總管、魚四哥，郭得友就連想跟自己的omega親親抱抱求安慰，還得顧忌這個、顧忌那個，否則他哪需要把丁卯拐到龍王廟裡來，才能有一親芳澤的機會！

丁卯伸手摸了摸他頭上的髒辮，像是在安撫大型犬一樣。

「現在只剩下我們兩個人了。」郭得友抬眼看向他，眼中帶著丁卯再熟悉不過的欲望。

即使已經在一起那麼多年、連孩子都生了兩個，丁卯還是那麼經不起挑逗，害羞避開他眼神的模樣讓郭得友幾乎按耐不住想下一秒就將他撲倒在床上。

他的視線向下移去，落在丁卯那雙紅潤的唇瓣上，決定先別那麼快進入正題，先來嚐一口懷裡愛人的味道。

他低下頭含住丁卯的唇瓣輕柔吮吻，長久以來的默契讓丁卯很快掌握住他的節奏，雙手勾在他的頸後任他主導這個吻的輕重，直到郭得友退開時，他的雙眸已染上一層淡淡水霧，明顯是動情的跡象。

郭得友捏著他的下巴再次在唇上親了親。

「到床上去。」郭得友朝他努努嘴。

兩人一前一後爬上丁卯曾睡過的那張真絲被大床，雖然龍王廟荒廢了，但由於他們三不五時會偷跑來龍王廟幽會，二樓的這個房間倒是維持得很乾淨，床被也沒什麼霉味。

丁卯仰躺在床上，郭得友跨坐在他的腰間，唇角微微上揚，然後他緩緩抬高雙臂、扭著上身脫去衣物。

他脫衣的過程足夠緩慢，足以讓丁卯看著alpha線條優美的腰線逐漸從衣物底下顯露出來，他索性枕著雙臂欣賞眼前這副美景，舔了舔雙唇，感到有些悶熱。

等郭得友脫去上衣，丁卯也準備解開身上的襯衫釦子，卻突然被郭得友按住手阻止。

丁卯不曉得郭得友想玩什麼把戲，不過還是順著他，照他的意思抬高腰部，任他脫去他下半身所有衣物。

郭得友甩開他的長褲後，也將自己脫了個精光，重新俯在丁卯身上。

「我想看你穿著這件白襯衫。」他伸手一顆顆解開丁卯襯衫上那排鈕扣，只留下衣襬下方倒數兩顆。此時映在郭得友眼中的景象，身下的人裸露出白皙的胸膛，寬長的白襯衫下擺正半遮半掩地蓋在那美妙的秘處，頗有一番嫵媚的韻味。

丁卯察覺到郭得友的小心思，忍不住笑了笑，露出白淨的兔牙，佯裝不耐地說：「你到底還要磨磨唧唧多久？」

他主動伸手握住alpha下身那個已經半勃的硬物輕輕揉弄，一邊抬起腿磨蹭著男人的腰間。

「哎，我的大少爺這就等不及啦？」

郭得友微瞇起眼，也沒阻止丁卯繼續撩人的舉動，俯下身一手握住他揉弄自己的手，將兩人變得精神起來的昂揚緊貼在一起磨蹭，一手則探入他的襯衫底下揉弄他胸前的敏感，時而用力、時而輕柔，當看見白瓷般的肌色被擰出紅痕、留下他的印記時，莫名的成就感滿足了他。

隨著下身戳弄摩擦的節奏，丁卯的薄唇逐漸發出難耐的呻吟，郭得友不怕他喊出聲，卻忍不住探前用唇封住他舒服的低哼，用有別於先前那個輕吻的力道狠狠輾過他的唇，舌尖頂開他的牙，像是要將他拆吃入腹般吸吮、舔弄。

握著下身灼熱的掌心逐漸感到頂端滲出的溼潤，郭得友在丁卯細細顫抖、似是即將高潮前放開了他的硬物，結束那吻時丁卯不滿地瞪了他一眼，就算是一個眼神也誘人讓郭得友差點交代出去。

想在他身上留下更多自己的印記；想讓他身上沾滿自己的信息素氣味；想埋進他的身體裡和他深深合而為一，要是能不分開就好了──

丁卯明顯感受到身上男人散發出的草木氣息變得更濃郁了些，他抬手將他一把拉下，主動用唇覆住他的。受到alpha信息素的影響，他的後穴感覺到一股溼意緩緩溢出。

郭得友一手捧著他的臉加深親吻，一手推開他的大腿，順著大腿內側柔嫩的肌膚一路下滑至omega最珍貴的秘地，水液沾濕了他的指尖，讓他得以順利探入穴中。

丁卯在親吻的間隙低聲呻吟，摟抱住郭得友的雙臂緊了緊，難耐地扭動身子，似抗拒又似迎合。

郭得友沒給他閃躲的機會，手指的抽插讓那處溼地變得更加多汁，青柚的香氣四溢。

郭得友附在他的耳際，輕聲呼氣，又愛憐地舔了舔他形狀美麗的外耳。

「第一個姿勢，你想要我怎麼幹你？」

丁卯因為他手指的深入而不禁抬高腰身，語帶哽咽地說：「我想看著你……」

「如你所願，我的大少爺。」

郭得友早已瀕臨爆發邊緣，沒心思再捉弄他。他抽出手指，抬高丁卯其中一條白皙修長的腿，架放在自己的肩上，一手扶著蓄勢待發的昂揚推進他的omega體內。

火熱緊實的甬道剎那間緊緊吸附住他，他微喘著氣堅定地破開那道幽徑，抬眼時只見他的omega滿臉潮紅、雙唇微張，一副既難受又舒服的複雜神色，隨著他頂入得越來越深，丁卯微微顫抖低嗚一聲，高昂起頭露出散發著濃烈青柚香的頸項。

硬物完全進入的時候郭得友停了下來、輕吁口氣，他摸摸丁卯汗溼的額頭和鬢角，看著這人半隱在白色襯衫下的身軀浮現一層緋色，忍不住深吸好幾口氣才能強迫自己不要失控弄傷了對方。

他開始按著他想要的節奏在甬道裡抽插，omega情動時分泌的液體達到了很好的潤滑效果，身下的人不大的呻吟聲也絲毫聽不出有一絲痛苦。

丁卯被冷落的灼熱硬物在襯衫下擺底下若隱若現，隨著他的挺動撞擊，彈跳著一下又一下蹭過襯衫布料，帶來些微酥麻。

郭得友再一次重重頂入，抵在omega最為敏感的內腔入口處畫圈蹭弄，丁卯的呻吟聲明顯變了調，大腿內側肌肉抽搐著，似是快要在劇烈的快感中溺斃。

郭得友側頭親了親他白淨的小腿肚，這才放下那隻已經被高舉許久的長腿。

「讓我射進去裡面，好不好？」與他央求的語氣相反，埋在丁卯體內的性器卻流氓般地戳刺著柔軟的入口，似乎沒等丁卯答應也想貿然闖入。

現在不是發情期，郭得友知道即使他射在他內腔，成孕的機率也不高，但他就是想聽丁卯親口答應，最好是帶著那副又羞又怒的表情──

「你要是再這樣婆婆媽媽的──」丁卯咬著牙，話才說一半便被郭得友接下來的舉動給弄得話全噎在喉嚨裡，再出聲時已是無法壓抑的呻吟。

性器的圓潤頂端蹭了蹭內腔入口處的小縫，稍加用力便擠入了更加柔軟的內腔裡，尾椎處瞬間竄上的快感讓郭得友難耐地低吼出聲。

他插弄的力道變得更重了些，直到他的omega淚眼矇矓地喊他輕點、慢點，他也沒理會，而是低下身讓兩人之間貼合得不留一絲縫隙，結合的深度變得更深了些，丁卯疼痛得掉了幾滴淚，卻也被身上的男人給一一吻去。

最終熱液終於噴灑進omega的內腔，丁卯被燙得顫了幾下，劇烈的刺激讓他的前端也跟著洩了出來。

兩人不管不顧在二樓房間翻來覆去好幾回，直到最後才相擁著沉沉睡去。

這頭的丁家。

魚四聽完了丁大小姐和丁二少爺兩人的敘述，皺緊眉頭說道：「龍王廟哪可能鬧什麼鬼！？我在這兒那麼多年都從未看過！」

丁湘搶著說道：「是真的、真的！我跟洋洋都聽見二樓傳來了聲音！」

魚四拗不過兩個小孩堅持要他帶他們去趕鬼，只好隔天一早牽著兩人的手回到龍王廟。

才剛走進廟門，沒等丁湘衝到通往二樓的階梯旁，有兩個人影徐徐從樓梯上走了下來。

魚四一看清楚那兩人，一時間瞪大眼、微張著嘴說不出話來。

「爸爸！爹爹！」

兩個小娃兒激動地撲上前去一人抱住一個。

魚四跟在小娃兒後面走到兩人面前站定，恭敬地打了聲招呼。

郭得友蹲下身對丁湘說：「你們怎麼可以隨便跑到這裡來？要是被鬼抓走怎麼辦！你爹爹他會難過得哭鼻子的！」他指了指站在身旁的丁卯。

丁卯聽見自己被形容成會哭鼻子，忍不住輕踹了郭得友的屁股一下。

「爸爸和爹爹你們呢？怎麼會在這兒？」丁國洋拉了拉丁卯的袖口，小小聲問。

丁卯彎下腰將他一把抱起，沒回答他的問題，只說：「這裡陰氣重，小孩不應該來。」

郭得友同樣抱起小丁湘，故作兇惡地說：「不聽話的小孩會被鬼抓走哦！」

丁湘沒被他嚇著，反而呵呵呵地笑了起來。

郭得友夫夫一人抱著一個孩子往廟門外走去，被遺落在後面的魚四不禁翻了個白眼。

什麼鬧鬼，少爺你們倆就繼續騙吧！

簡直是虐死單身狗讓人不忍看啊！

END


End file.
